


Love and Lust

by Speechless_since_1998



Series: Smut Fic [4]
Category: Robotech/Voltron (Comics), Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Bottom Lance (Voltron), Canon-Typical Violence, Consensual Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Consent, First Kiss, First Time, Hurt Lance (Voltron), Loss of Virginity, Love, M/M, Masturbation, Not Canon Compliant, Top Keith (Voltron), love bug au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:47:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25738285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speechless_since_1998/pseuds/Speechless_since_1998
Summary: Love Bug Au[Planet Báttos is extremely beautiful. Unfortunately, its princes are unable to take no for an answer.]"Yeah, but I didn't want to talk about sex or Lance's sexual life with you.""You should see it scientifically. ""No, thanks. It's embarrassing.""Yeah, I guess not everyone can be a lover boy like Lance. He has no problem sleeping with anyone who shows interest in him."Pidge wouldn’t even have to say that to make a joke. It was unfair, because Lance wasn't present, and couldn't defend himself.Moreover, someone heard what she had said, and he started having wrong ideas about Lance."Mhm...it's very interesting..."----------------------------------The other paladin snorted,  "Having sex with me is a sacrifice, Keith, because you don't want it. And neither do I. The discussion is finished. "‐---------------------------------There was so much to say, but he couldn't put into words all the emotions he felt. He knew what he said couldn't be enough, but he was trying. He just needed more time.He wanted to be able to say everything he felt, but couldn't. Therefore, he did what was best: acting of impulse."Can I kiss you?"
Relationships: Allura & Coran & Hunk & Keith & Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt & Shiro, Keith & Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Smut Fic [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059284
Comments: 56
Kudos: 423
Collections: Klance (Voltron), Voltron Love Bug Fics!





	1. You can't make me say yes, not even with an alien bug!

After destroying a Galra's ship that threatened Báttos, the aliens welcomed the paladins with a feast. Lance had been thrilled: for once, the paladins could enjoy the results of a mission and not risk being lynched.  
"Guys, if this is a dream..."

He broke off, realizing that Hunk and Pidge had already left, probably discussing the new modifications they wanted to make to the lion of Hunk. Swallowing the delusion, Lance took the opportunity to talk to some girls. 

He had to thank someone for the welcome, didn't he? Not far away, near the lions, Hunk and Pidge looked at him exasperated.  
Hunk sighed, "I don't believe it, Lance is doing it again..."

"At least he's not bothering Allura," commented the green paladin, 

taking off the crown of flowers that the aliens had given her. 

“For once, couldn't he hold back? - Hunk continued - It's getting embarrassing."

"You are just jealous he getting laid." 

Hunk grimaced, "Don't be disgusting, Pidge."

"Why? It's a biological need." 

"It's strange to hear you talk about _that_."

Pidge rolled her eyes, "Sex, Hunk. You can say that word. It doesn't impress me."

"Yeah, but I didn't want to talk about sex or Lance's sexual life with you."

"You should see it scientifically _._ " 

"No, thanks. It's embarrassing."

"Yeah, I guess not everyone can be a lover boy like Lance. He has no problem sleeping with anyone who shows interest in him." 

Pidge wouldn’t even have to say that to make a joke. It was unfair, because Lance wasn't present, and couldn't defend himself. 

Moreover, someone heard what she had said, and he started having wrong _ideas_ about Lance. 

"Mhm...it's very interesting

_______________________

Aero felt too old for the confusion of the party. The company of animals had never seemed to him as pleasant as at that moment. The artificial light illuminated the room impregnated with the sweet smell of the flowers. The small path that branched between the plants was almost hidden, covered as it was between leaves and other plants.   
Aero preferred to stay here. 

He did not like crowds or noise. The guardian was too old for those things. 

Much better to stay in the company of animals. Those poor creatures had been frightened by all the chaos caused by the Galra. 

Someone had to stay with them. 

The lures played happily, the foina were hidden in their shelters, the elephe were perfectly noiseless, pretending to be dead, as they usually did when Aero passed in front of them. 

It wasn't their fault, the elephe were prey, they were afraid of everyone. 

In the insect area, Aero found an unexpected visitor, "Prince Tisías! I didn't expect to see you here." 

The prince seemed surprised to see him. 

He pulled himself together and said, "I needed to check the condition of the animals. I was told that Galras had entered here."

"I saw no Galras." 

"Then you were lucky - the prince said - Galras left before they noticed you. Fortunately, you were too busy, isn't it?"

Aero nodded. He was trying to get a young sus to eat. The mother was out of milk, and the time had come to wean him. Aero had been so focused on his work that he didn't notice anything else. 

"I have been blessed by the gods," he muttered.

“A true divine blessing- the prince agreed - Well, I finished. I go back to the party. Will you come too?" 

“No, your highness. I prefer to stay here with the animals. I'm not good at social interactions. - the guardian explained - Enjoy the party, Prince Tisías.” 

When Tisías left, Aero went to the parde to feed them, forgetting to check the insects. 

If he did, Aero would have noticed that an exemplar of abraxas was missing. And he would have understood immediately the real reason why the prince was here. 

_______________________

The flowers had a good perfume. Lance loved them. The paladin had not taken off the crown that the inhabitants had given him. It wouldn't have been nice. 

It was a gift that he would keep until the end of their stay in Báttos. 

"How many planets have you seen?" a girl asked. 

"Lots of planets, and none as beautiful as this. Or with such a pleasant company, " Lance said, happily smiled as he hadn't felt in a long time. 

Maybe it was because of the party, perhaps because the planet reminded him of Earth, but the red paladin for a while forgot the distress. 

Bob's trials had left him with a destroyed self-esteem, existential doubts, and confused feelings. 

And an unanswered question: _What will Lance do when he returns to Earth?_

It was evident that Voltron didn't need him. Lance could have gone, and nobody would have noticed his absence. It would have been easy to leave the team, and the thought didn't bother the red paladin as it should have. His sense of duty - which probably no one thought Lance had - stopped him. 

Lance couldn't leave his friends when there was a war to be fought. It was difficult, though.

The red paladin had to deal with a team that didn't respect him, considered him a clown, and didn't listen to him when Lance had a plan. Lance could have been silent for a week, and nobody would have noticed. 

It hurt him, and there was no way Lance could talk to someone about it, because he wouldn't be listened to. 

Maybe Coran would have done it, but the old altean was already busy, and Lance didn't want to give him more cause for attention. 

When Lance returns to Earth, he will decide. At that moment, the red paladin could pretend he wasn't a burden to others. 

The girls giggled, but suddenly stopped. 

Lance worried, "Did I say something wrong?" 

None of them answered. They hurriedly bowed and left, as if they were running away.

"What...?" 

"Don't worry, it's an appropriate behavior in front of members of the royal family."

Behind him was a man with long silvery-gray hair, black eyes, and blue skin, like that of Avatar aliens. 

Lance was almost tempted to verify if the man had a tail, but he stopped himself.

He didn't want Allura to scold him for causing a diplomatic incident.

"And you are..."

"Prince Tisías, current heir to the throne until my brother decides to get married - the alien presented himself, bowing to him - I am honored to meet you, red paladin. "

"The pleasure is mine, your highness." 

“Please call me Tisías. I'm not old enough for formalities." 

Tisías seemed kind, but there was something unpleasant about him: he looked like an actor who was playing a role. 

Moreover, he was too close to Lance. The paladin instinctively took a few steps back to put a distance between them. 

Physical contact had never bothered Lance, but it bothered him to be near that man. 

"So, Tisías... why are you here? Shouldn't you help your brother?"

"My brother is doing well without me. I prefer to stay with my people. That's how I make _pleasant_ encounters."

"Yeah, girls here are cute." 

"Well, let’s just say girls aren't of interest to me - the prince replied with a laugh - I'm interested in something else." 

"A concern for your brother if he has no sons."

Tisías replied with a shrug," There are several choices. Our father had many kids, it won't be complicated to find an heir among them. My brother knows it. So, Alkmán leaves me to do what I want, and with _who_ I want. I’m rarely told no."

Lance snorted. Tisías was a fucking prince. Obviously, nobody said no. 

Probably, someone was afraid of the consequences if he refused Tisías. The guy would spend a week in royal prisons, due to an accusation of lese-majesty, at the very least. There was too much power imbalance.

"The princes are always fascinating - Lance said - However, I prefer princesses."

 _And leaders unfairly handsome_ , Lance thought, but this the paladin kept to himself. 

It was better not to think about Keith. He was a pipe dream, and had become unreachable for Lance. Not that it was better before, but they seemed to be at least _friends_. It would have been enough for Lance.

But after Bob, the paladin realized that he wasn't even that for Keith. _And with Shiro back, why would Keith have to look at Lance? Shiro was better than the Cuban._

Tisías said, "You don’t know if you like anything unless you try it first. An afternoon with me could change your mind." 

"I..."

"Would you like to visit the royal palace? There, we can have all the _privacy_ we want." 

_Hell, no._ The red paladin would not go anywhere _alone_ with Tisías. 

The prince was looking at him as if he were a particularly delicious dessert, and was ready to devour Lance. 

_Quiznack, I would love to punch him._

Unfortunately, the paladin had to keep a minimum of amiability so as not to risk a possible alliance for Voltron. 

Lance said, "I'm sorry, I can't go with you. Princess Allura had asked me to help for...uhm...diplomatic issues! I have to go... and do stuff. It was a pleasure to meet you, Tisías. See you around."

Lance took advantage of the crowd to get away, hoping to find some of his friends immediately. 

The prince watched him go with an unhappy expression, "What a pity...luckily, I didn't come unprepared." 

From an inner pocket of his vest, Tisías extracted a flask. Tisías removed the cap, and released the bug he had taken from the garden. 

"Go, and sting the red paladin. _I want him."_

_______________________ 

It was impossible to find someone into the crowd.Allura was nowhere to be seen, same with Keith and the others.

_For once I need Hunk, he's not there. This is always my luck!_

Lance felt trapped. 

Rationally, the paladin knew he didn't have to be afraid. Despite the flirts, Tisías had been polite to him, but there was something voracious in his gaze, like a beast waiting to be released.

Lance recognized a problem when he saw one, and the prince was a problem with a capital P.

He didn't want to be alone with him again. If he found Allura, Lance would stay with her, enduring Pidge's inevitable teasing. 

He didn't care about Pidge's jokes. Lance just wanted to stop feeling so anxious. 

Finally, he found Allura. The princess was talking to a woman dressed in a light blue dress. With her, there were also Shiro and Keith. Quiznack. 

_Please, God, don't let Keith get bothered by me. Again._

"Finally..." 

Lance was about to join them when he felt something sting his neck. 

The pain was intense. The boy put his hand on his neck, and felt it swelling. When Lance removed the hand from his neck, he trembled to see it dirty with a yellow liquid. 

"What the f..." 

He doubled over, an electric shock running through his spine.

The paladin closed his eyes, his head hurt. It was as if his body no longer responded to his commands.

He felt hot, as if he was burning, a fire that Lance did not know how to extinguish.

"Can I help you, red paladin?" 

_Hell, not him again. Had the prince followed him? Crazy bastard._

"I'm fine," Lance said, trying to walk, but his legs were shaking.

Tisías put a hand on his shoulder, "I can help you. Follow me."

"No."

"Don't be stubborn, red paladin. Come with me. Raise your head and look at me."

"No."

"Red Paladin..."

"I'm not one of your subjects - Lance replied - So, you can't give me orders. I can handle myself, good day." 

To prove his point, keeping his head down, Lance took uncertain steps. The prince tried to stop him, but before he could do it, Lance slammed into someone's chest. 

"Lance, are you okay?" 

_Oh, Keith._ Lance opened his eyes and found himself face to face with an apparently worried Keith. 

His heart skipped a beat, but Lance didn't find it strange. That was always the reaction when he was with the black paladin. The Cuban didn't even worry about the accelerated heartbeats, upset stomach, or short breath. 

"If you kiss me, I'll be better."

_Quiznack. That wasn't normal._

Lance's eyes got big when he realized what he had said, while Keith looked confused, "You want to kiss me?"

"No! I mean, actually, I'd like to but... dude, I bet you're good with the language and... quiznack, Did I just say that out loud?" 

Lance was unfiltered. He had never wanted to say this to _Keith_! What was he thinking?! 

He didn't know what Keith was about to say: the woman who was talking to Allura approached them, her gaze fixed on Lance's neck, and then on the hand soiled with the yellow substance. 

"You were stung," she said. 

"What?"

"You have been stung - the woman repeated - This is the bite of an abraxas. It is difficult not to recognize it. Also, you must have killed it. You have his blood on your hand." 

"What is an abraxas?" Keith asked, as Lance stared stupidly at his lips. God, he wanted them so much on his di... neck! He wanted them on his neck! 

_Damned brain, don't let me have strange mental images!_

“The abraxas is a very rare insect originating from this planet. They are almost extinct. But some are raised in the royal gardens to prevent their extinction."

The woman accused Prince Tisías, "This is your fault, isn't it, brother?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, Ariádne. I just wanted to help the red paladin."

The princess growled, "Bullshit. Only members of the royal family have access to the gardens. How was the abraxas going to get out of there?"

“It could have been anyone, sister. We have a lot of brothers and sisters. "

"But you are the only one who has _already_ used the poison of an abraxas for his purposes. You are despicable. Forcing people in this way... Don’t you feel any shame?"

"You have no proof."

"What if I asked Aero who was the last person he saw enter the garden? What do you think he will tell me?" 

Tisías paled. He tried to run away, but Shiro stopped him, standing in front of the prince. 

"If I were you, I wouldn't try to escape - Shiro threatened him, his fists clenched - The Voltron team doesn't love when the life of one of them is threatened."

Ariádne intervened, "My brother didn't want to kill the red paladin. The poison of the abraxas doesn't kill, but it causes sexual attraction to the first person the victim sees."

In Lance's case, the first person he'd seen was Keith. Even the black paladin had to realize it and walked away from him as if he was disgusted by Lance's touch.

The Cuban held back a sigh.

_This isn’t the right time to admit that the bite just sharpened something I already felt, is it?_

"You wanted to rape him, " Keith growled at Tisías.

The alien shrugged, “I liked the red paladin, and I wanted him. And it is not rape if the other person says _yes_."

Keith could no longer restrain himself: he punched the prince in the face. Shiro had to keep his brother from hitting him again.

"Calm down, Keith. We need to think about Lance now - Shiro said to the black paladin, and then asked to Ariádne - What should we do now? Is there a cure for the poison?"

"I'm not sure - the princess admitted - My knowledge of these bugs comes from a few lines that I read in books. But the king could help your friend. Alkmán spends a lot of time studying the creatures he is trying to preserve from extinction. He must know something."

"And what do we do with him?" Shiro asked, staring at Tisias with hatred. 

"I will take care of him - the princess reassured the ex paladin - The royal family cannot tolerate such behavior. "

Lance bit his lips. 

_But this is the second time Tisías has done it_ , Lance thought. 

_What happened to the other boy who he forced to sleep with him? Didn't he count? This time it's different because I'm a Voltron paladin? How many times have the king let his brother go unpunished?_

He didn't ask. Lance wasn't sure he would like the answer. 


	2. Even if I need you, I don't want to force you.

King Alkmán was the older and less charming version of Prince Tisías.  Unlike his brother, he never smiled, and there always seemed to be something bothering him.  Alkmán frowned at the bite of abraxas on Lance's neck as Pidge tried to hold back her chuckles in the presence of the king.  She was the only one who seemed to find the situation amusing, and couldn't help himself, even with Allura's admonitory eye.  Finally, Alkmán said, "Paladin, how long has it been since the bite?"

"About twenty minutes..." 

"When did it start to take effect?"

Lance swallowed, “When Keith… the black paladin… touched me. I thought…"

He paused, avoiding looking at anyone. The Cuban felt like a man in the desert looking for water. His thoughts were about Keith's hands, his mouth, his eyes… God, that was pathetic.

"There is no need for you to tell that - the king assured him - Currently, you are in an altered state, and you are not in control of yourself. It's normal. Among the effects of the poison of abraxas, there is an increase in libido, increased touch sensitivity, and other unpleasant conditions. "

"Like what?"

"Death, for example." 

Pidge finally stopped laughing, “Death? Why should Lance die?"

“Sometimes it comes to allergic reactions to the poison. Other times it happens because it remains in the victim's body for too long. Well, your friend is human, so that may not happen. I'm not sure."

"Is there an antidote?" Allura asked. 

King Alkmán moved uncomfortably on the throne, "The cure for the abraxas bite is unconventional."

"But the cure exists - the princess said, relieved - Please, your highness, tell us what it is." 

"Anyone who has been bitten must have sex with the object of his desire." 

The eyes of those present fell on Keith, who remained at the back of the room. Lance's blush intensified. 

Keith's cheeks were also slightly red, but somehow the black paladin managed to stay calm.

He coughed, "If it's the only way ..."

"No."

Lance's answer was firm. 

He was lucid, despite his evident feverish state. Allura tried to change his mind, "Lance, you could die."

“Exactly, I  _ could die _ . The king isn't sure if that will happen or not, since I'm the first human to have been bitten by an abraxas. As far as we know, I may just be super excited for the next four hours, and then everything will be back to normal."

The princess repeated, “Lance, your heart is pumping more blood than it needs. It is subjected to an immense effort. If you don't consume the poison, your body will fail. "

“You're not sure. That's a 50% risk, right? The other 50% is that I will be fine."

Keith growled, “We want to save your life. You have the solution: me. I'm the object of your desire. Let's have sex, and it will all be over. Then we'll pretend it never happened." 

Lance’s face crumpled with pain. 

It was for a brief moment, and was quickly replaced by an emotionless expression, "I don't want to be your duty, Keith. I don't need you to _ sacrifice yourself _ for me."

"It's not a sacrifice." 

The other paladin snorted, "Having sex with me is a sacrifice, Keith, because you don't want to do it. And neither do I. The discussion is finished."

"No, it is not. You're risking your life on a caprice."

“Consent is not a caprice - Lance argued - Neither of us wants to do it. I have to be alone for a while and wait for the effects of the bite to wear off. "

It was frustrating. Keith wanted to save Lance's life and didn't care how he should do it. Keith wanted it, he wasn't forced to do anything. Why didn't Lance understand? 

“Damn, Lance. You already have sex. What changes doing it with me?"

Lance opened his mouth as if to answer. He closed it immediately and then opened it again. It would have been almost comical if he hadn't had a look of pure pain in his eye.

“You think I… Keith, when I would have had time to… no, I'm not sure I want to hear your answer. "

The red paladin passed his hand through his hair, apparently tired. 

He said, "Contrary to what you all believe, I didn't take advantage of the missions to sleep with some random alien."

"Lance, it's okay if you don't want to tell us what you do in your free time, but ..."

“No, Hunk. You do not understand. I'm telling the truth. But you - he pointed to Hunk and the rest of the paladins - You think I'm only capable of flirting with pretty girls. I'm not like that. And you should know." 

Hunk looked embarrassed, and was wringing his hands, "Yes, but you have to admit that you often got into trouble because you were trying to impress a girl." 

"It has only happened twice - the Cuban reminded him angrily - Guys, all of you have done worse, and yet the one who is always reproved is me."

Allura seemed to want to reply, but Lance interrupted her, "Don't deny it, princess. No one seems to remember when Pidge tried to escape, or all the times Keith nearly got himself killed. However, you seem to have a good memory for when I flirt." 

“We had our reasons! And they were reasonable! - Pidge yelled at him - It's not our fault that you're the one doing stupid things." 

Lance made a grimace, "I may be an idiot, but even I realize that’s not impartial. If something goes wrong, I take the blame. Also for this problem with the alien bug, the first thing you said was  _ not to worry Lance, the prince will not touch you _ . No, you said  _ why did you flirt with him?  _ You immediately thought it was my fault! Would you have said the same thing if Shiro or Allura had been in my place?" 

Faced with that outburst of anger, Pidge was speechless, "I thought..." 

“I know what you thought. You made it clear when you started making fun of me because it was another embarrassing thing that happened to me. "

"Now, I stopped!" 

"Just because the king said the death was one of the side effects of the bite - the red paladin replied seriously - At that point, it wasn't fun anymore. Still embarrassing, and perhaps to be used in the future to remind me why no one has to listen to what I have to say."

"I never have..."

"What? Invalidated any of my suggestions? Kidding me if I looked at Allura? Use every opportunity to tell me I'm stupid, even if I've done nothing? To think that everything I say is a joke?" 

The paladin paused, then continued, "If someone did it to you, how would you feel?"

_ She would feel bad, and would have considered it outright bullying. Pidge hated bullies. How had she become one? _

Pidge was silent. She had done all those things, ignoring Lance's feelings, and had not only been mean, but careless: the green paladin didn't care how Lance felt, and ignored his feelings for a bit of fun.

It was all too easy to be cruel, more than someone might think. 

Lance felt his heart racing. The excitement had increased, electrical energy flowing through his nervous system.

He had to get out of there before he did or say anything he would regret.

"I want to go to rest - the paladin said - I don't want to see anyone until all this is over."

Keith introduced, "Lance, you can't..."

“Okay - King Alkmán agreed- If that's what you want, paladin, I will be happy to satisfy your wish. I'll have trusted men escort you to your room. Nobody will take advantage of your conditions. "

He nodded to two soldiers, who escorted the paladin out of the throne room. Keith grabbed Lance's arm, "Don't go."

The soldiers pointed their weapons at him, but the paladin didn't care. Keith couldn't allow Lance to suffer, not if he could at least ease his pain. 

"I can save you," he said, tightening his grip. 

Lance looked at him with a blank stare, "I don't want to."

"You want to die?" 

"No, but I don't want to have sex with you."

"It would only be this time!"

Lance lowered his eyes, "And that's the problem."

"What?"

Lance didn't answer him. The Cuban freed himself from the other paladin's grip and walked away, his heart aching from a pain worse than that caused by the poison.

_______________________

The king offered the paladins hospitality for the evening as a sign of gratitude for saving the planet, and the team stayed in the royal palace. 

They preferred not to have dinner with the king. There were some personal issues to talk about. 

The dinner was sad. No one spoke, and the humans barely touched the food. The air was heavy, and each of them was lost in his thoughts. 

It was curious how people understood their mistakes when someone else pointed them out. The first reaction was denial.  _ No, I didn't do it.  _

It was comfortable, for a while you could feel good about yourself and come to terms with the sense of guilt. 

But there came the point where it could no longer be denied when the truth presents itself in all its crudeness.

Pidge wondered  _ Did I ever say anything to Lance that wasn't insult? Did I at least try?  _

The girl didn't remember a moment she'd paid him a compliment or said something kind. 

Pidge had neglected him, arbitrarily deciding that Lance wasn't smart enough to understand the things she did. 

It was true, Lance wasn't a genius, but he was intuitive, and worked hard to do anything. 

He was to be admired. But the green paladin hadn't done this. 

Hunk was having thoughts similar to hers.  _ Lance isn't just a troublemaker. He's not stupid. Why did we ... why did  _ **_ I _ ** _ treat him like he was? _

Allura and Shiro were forced to admit that they were not infallible.  _ Lance made mistakes. But we all did them. Why weren’t we more understanding with him? _

And Keith… he was just angry. With himself, with the team, with Lance for being so damn stubborn and not wanting his help.

_ I'm not your type, but damn, you can close your eyes and pretend I'm someone else.  _

A small, selfish part of him would have preferred Lance to want ** him ** , and no one else, but Keith didn't think he deserved it. 

Finally, it was Hunk who said, "We are awful people." 

"Thanks, we really needed to hear that," Pidge commented sarcastically, torturing the food on her plate.

Hunk frowned, “Well, that's the truth. We are horrible people and bad friends. I can't believe we allowed such a thing to happen to Lance."

"We are not involved at all - Pidge retorted - It’s that pig prince’s fault."

“What if he heard us talk about Lance during the party? - the yellow paladin asked her - Have you thought about it? He probably thought he was easy prey because you said... "

"You're blaming me," she cut him off. 

“I wasn't serious! And then you laughed too!"

"I didn't laugh, " Hunk defended himself.

"You did it! And you didn't correct me. You didn't do anything to protect  _ Lance's honor _ or anything like that. "

"Language!" Shiro scolded her.

“I'm right though! - she said - Hunk is a hypocrite and needs to blame someone."

"We are all stressed out, and we say things we don't mean."

"That's not true - Hunk interrupted Shiro - I'm convinced that it went like this. Tisías heard you talking about Lance, got the wrong idea, and tried to ... God, I can't even say it ... "

"He heard _ us -  _ Pidge corrected him - He heard  _ us _ talking about Lance, me calling him a lover boy who would agree to sleep with anyone interested, and you who didn't deny my phrase. "

"What did you say about Lance?" Allura asked scandalized.

Pidge replied, “Don't make that face, Allura. You have thought this too many times. You never liked Lance."

"First of all, I never thought that - the princess replied - I respect Lance, as you should too, since he saved you from torture. You shouldn't have said those things." 

"I was joking!"

Allura reminded her," You made a joke at Lance’s expense, and thought it was over there, but it wasn’t. And now..."

“And now you all think it's my fault - Pidge growled - Good friends you are! Finding a scapegoat is convenient for you! Come on, how many of you thought Lance messed up with aliens or had sex with them? I wasn't the only one who believed he was a Don Giovanni!" 

"This is not relevant, - Allura said - If you could at least try to be sorry!" 

"You are a…" 

"Stop!" 

Keith slammed his fists on the table, interrupting the ongoing discussion. He was tired of hearing people yelling at each other without resolving something.

The black paladin stared at Pidge and then at Allura, "We are all guilty. Lance was alone. Hunk and Pidge, you ruled him out and enjoyed making jokes about him. Shiro and Allura, you were talking to Princess Ariádne, while I… I wasn't where I was supposed to be. 

We are all guilty. Maybe Pidge gave the prince the wrong idea, but we weren't with him... we isolated him. And now Lance could die, because we weren't careful. He..." 

The paladin stopped. He couldn't say more. He got up from the table and went out, slamming the door hard behind him. Shiro tried to follow him, but Coran stopped him, "I'll talk to him."

"But..." 

“He needs the advice of an old man right now,” Coran said resolutely. 

“While I am with him, you reflect on what he said. The team will only do well with a little self-criticism."


	3. Listen to your heart and you will know what to do

The room was big and sumptuous _._ The marble floor was of a delicate amber color, and the walls were frescoed with white and pink motifs, almost reminiscent of coats of arms. The wooden doors had gold inlays. There were various pieces of furniture, such as desks, wardrobes, and chairs with wavy shapes, similar to works of contemporary art. To his left was a window that opened onto a terrace with a good view of the garden. The entire room was overlooked by a crystal chandelier, and the bed alone occupied one side of the room, large enough to probably accommodate five people. Above it were at least a dozen pillows. If Lance hadn't been drugged with insect poison, he would have loved this room.

Instead, he wanted here to be curtains, to be able to cover the window, and have some privacy. The paladin felt itchy all over, uncomfortable in his own body. His heart ached, but at that point, Lance didn't know if the cause was poison or yet another disappointment of love. 

_It would only be this time!_

That sentence tormented him. It was almost worse than when Keith said _I don't want to spend the eternity with Lance._

Sex only once, and then they could pretend it didn't happen, that it was another messed up dream, like with Bob. But Lance didn't want that. He wanted sex with Keith to mean something! Lance could have been a romantic idiot, but he had always imagined his first time as an experience to remember, a moment shared with the person he loved most. 

And he loved Keith so much, it hurt. 

But he didn't want to force his friend to have sex with him out of a _sense of duty_. Quiznack, it wasn't meant to be an obligation, five minutes in heaven, and then an awkward night of not looking at each other! 

Lance deserved better. He wasn't like Tisías, he wouldn't take advantage of the abraxas bite to have sex with Keith. 

The paladin will endure the heat, the annoyance, the shivers of desire, anything to avoid asking Keith for help. It will have to hold out all night. Then he will get better. 

At least, the red paladin so hoped. The king hadn't said how long it would take to get back to normal, partly because Lance was the first human to be bitten, and so there were many variables to consider in his case.

As far as the alien knew, Lance could have felt better after ten minutes. _Or die after ten minutes_...

The Cuban shook his head. He didn't have to think about the worst-case scenario. He lay down on the bed with his arms outstretched, sinking into the pillows. It was soft.

_Probably, it would be handy even if Keith held him down and_ ... 

Go, indecent thoughts! Lance will not let his imagination run wild with things he couldn't and shouldn't have. If the paladin did, he would continue to hope that Keith would return his feelings someday, and it was evident that it was impossible. 

_It's not wrong to imagine_ , a traitorous part of his brain said. 

_Masturbating to the thought of the things Keith might do to you... his hands on you, his kisses, his body pressed to yours..._

Lance felt his penis contract, a painful erection pressing into his pants, eager to get out. 

Lance looked towards the window. He didn't seem to see anyone, but it was dark. Also, even if someone was out there, the person wouldn't be able to see what the red paladin was doing. 

_Masturbating won't be enough. Keith should be here, to make you open your legs, to enter inside you, softly or violently, it doesn't matter, you need him, you need..._

The paladin shook his head, forcing himself to think about the most pressing problem: his erection.

Lance pulled down his pants and underpants, his penis erect in all its glory. Lance began to caress him slowly, his hand trembling with pain and excitement.

_If only Keith was here..._

_______________________

The corridor was full of paintings, a sort of family tree of the royal family, a linear summary of the history of the royal family, which, as in the best families, had chosen who to exalt and whom to forget. 

There were in fact many empty spaces, spaces previously occupied by family members now unwelcome to the crown.

Yet, the person who most of all should have been eliminated was still there: hanging on the wall, with that irritating grin, was the picture of the prince Tisías, who, as if to challenge him, stared at Keith. Keith stopped in front of the portrait of Tisías, and the blood boiled in the veins. 

The prince looked at him smugly, confident, as if he hadn't sentenced Lance to death on a whim. 

_A rapist and a murderer, yet he's still here._

The paladin took the painting and threw it to the floor with force. He picked it up again, tore the canvas from the frame, and tore the portrait violently, thinking how much more relaxing it would be to vent his anger on the original. Unfortunately, the prince was safe somewhere, and Keith had to content himself with destroying Tisías' portrait. 

"I hope the king doesn't mind the vandalism," Coran commented, staying at a safe distance from the paladin.

Keith snorted, “Fuck the king. He should worry about what his brother is doing, not one less painting. "

"You should be more respectful towards our allies."

“And Tisías shouldn't be a rapist, but it seems we can't always have everything from life” was the paladin's caustic comment.

Coran sighed, “The prince's behavior was unacceptable, but you will not find relief by destroying all his paintings. There are too many."

"I can try, - Keith said firmly - This is better than listening to the other. I can't stand them now." 

"They try to understand what happened." 

"It's all useless chatter. Pidge made a stupid comment, she didn't think a sexual predator was listening to her, and said asshole tried to… tried to hurt Lance. "

The thought of what Tisías wanted to do to Lance renewed Keith's anger. He felt bile in his throat.

_I should have been with him. I should have been careful. Why can't I help Lance when he needs me?_

Keith clenched his fists. He needed to break something. There was a bust of some of the king's ancestors on hand. Perfect to be destroyed.

Coran stopped him, "You don't need to destroy anything else. Let's talk."

"You and I have nothing to say to each other - the paladin retorted grumpily - If you want to tell me it's not Pidge's fault, don't waste your breath. I know."

"You are right. In fact, it is _also her_ fault. Pidge's distorted opinion of Lance made the prince believe he had found the ideal victim. If we had all been more careful... "

Coran took a deep breath. He continued, “Lance was alone. As you rightly pointed out, no one on the team was with him. We didn't think our time was worth him. And I wonder... when did this happen? Before or after the clone? Or did it become more evident after your return?"

"I'm sor..."

“I'm not blaming you - Coran reassured him - But what happened makes me think of many things. Voltron needs a united team, where there is mutual respect and trust. I don't see much respect for Lance, and I wonder why. "

"Maybe it's because Lance is the only one who doesn't take our mission seriously, - murmured Keith - I mean, he always makes stupid jokes, gets distracted, flirts and gets into trouble..."

“Keith, did you ever think that making jokes maybe Lance's way of making us feel like a band? Alfor himself loved making jokes, he said that _He who dares to laugh is almost as much a master of the world._ You can't be serious all the time."

"I ... I had never thought about it." "Not only you. It seems that if someone likes to joke, they are automatically considered stupid. I thought it was something exclusively human, but unfortunately, I found that even the princess believed it. "

Keith shrugged, ashamed. It was a new prospect for him. There had never been many reasons to laugh for him, and he didn't hide the fact that he had found Lance's lines annoying several times.

How could Lance think of joking when there was a war to win? Now Keith understood that Lance was probably doing it to lighten the burden they all had on their shoulders, reminding him that there was something to live for. Not exactly something a superficial person would do, is it?

The Altean said, "As for the flirting thing, have you seen him do it recently?"

"Hunk said he was flirting with girls before… well, before the bug's bite." Coran snorted, “How does Hunk know? He saw Lance from afar, and he didn't hear what Lance was saying. "

"But they were girls ... Lance always flirts with them and ..." 

"Keith, my question was another - the alien interrupted him - Have _you_ seen him flirt with someone?"

"No," was the response of the black paladin. 

"And how long have you not seen Lance doing this?"

"You know it's not a correct question, I was two years on ..." 

“Keith, answer. How long have you not seen Lance flirting with someone? "

"Since Shiro disappeared."

"Exact! And even when Shiro came back ... or rather, when the clone took Shiro's place ... Lance didn't flirt with anyone, not even once. "

"I didn't realize it," Keith admitted. The black paladin had been so focused on understanding who he was and what his role was in the war, that he saw nothing else. He hadn't noticed too many things. 

Coran sighed, "If there is one thing that time has taught me, it is how difficult it is to change one's opinion about a person. Prejudices, my dear boy, poison the mind. "

“And apparently they can kill too. Lance is dying and he thinks that I… we don't care about him, and nothing I say will change his mind."

Coran said, "There is a communication problem here. You and Lance talk, but you don't seem to be able to listen. Lance told you what the problem was, but you didn't understand him. " 

The paladin repressed the desire to punch the other man, trying to remember that Coran wanted to help him. But God, it was hard to stay calm.

"Really? And could I know too? Or do I have to wait until Lance is dead? "

Coran didn't answer immediately. He turned away from him, looking at one of the paintings, "The bite of the abraxas cancels all inhibition, and makes the victim prey to his lowest instincts. Impossible that he will be able to resist his wishes. "

"I don't need to know this ..."

“But Lance told you no - Coran interrupted him, turning towards him - You wondered why?" 

"Lance hates me."

“And here you are wrong. No matter how much you hate a person, after the bite, you are still forced to desire them more than your own life. But when there is already a previous desire, the poison is limited to acting on the physical plane, increasing the reactions that the subject usually has. "

Keith gasped, eyes wide. Coran was implying… no, it couldn't be. He was imagining it.

Keith said, “Does Lance want me? Are you trying to tell me this? "

Coran chuckled without glee, "I wouldn't call it desire, but we can use that term at the moment, my dear boy."

"If he wanted me before ... why doesn't he want to ... yes here ... doesn't he want to act now?" 

“He doesn't want to force you to do something you don't want. It is not clear?" 

"But I want it!"

"Why?" 

Keith frowned. What a stupid question. 

"I don't have to answer you."

“Instead, you have to tell me - Coran said - The answer is necessary. Why do you want to have sex with Lance? Out of a sense of duty? Or is it because he's your friend? Or for something else?" 

Keith blushed. Hearing Coran uses the word _sex_ made him uncomfortable, as when his father gave him The Talk for the first time. 

Keith hesitated, “ I don't want Lance to die. I ... I couldn't bear to lose him. When I'm with Lance, I feel at home. I don't want to lose everything again. It would be like when Shiro disappeared, but a hundred times worse. "

Coran's face softened, "You should tell him, Keith." 

"What should I tell Lance?"

“Talk to him about your feelings, as you did to me. Don't be afraid to open your heart. "

Coran made it easy, he didn't have to deal with one of the most stubborn people in the universe. Keith didn't believe that talking from the heart could solve the mess, but it was better than the alternative. 

“I'm going to Lance,” Keith said.

Coran looked satisfied. She walked over to him and took his hand, “I'm proud of you, Keith. And if things go as I hope ... forgive me for being frank... take this. You will need it. It's a little gift from the princess. She was very sorry for what her brother had done, and wanted to help us." 

The alien had given him a flask containing dark liquid, similar to oil. Keith stared at him confused, "What's this for?"

It was Coran's turn to blush, “You will understand. Now go, don't waste your time with this old man. Lance's life depends on you. "  
Keith didn't have it repeated twice. He ran away, forgetting to ask more about the mysterious liquid in the bottle. Coran sighed in relief. He was about to return and have a chat with the other paladins, but the voice of Princess Ariadne stopped him, "Counselor Coran, can I have a few words with you?"   
"Of course, my lady. What do you want to talk about?"

"Well...due to everything that has happened, we have not been able to talk about a possible alliance between my planet and Voltron. And I think the terms may interest you."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Doesn't punish my brother seem interesting to you?"  
  
Coran widened his eyes, " My lady, you have my full attention."   
  


_______________________

Lance slumped in bed, legs spread, and out of breath. He couldn't do it. No matter how hard Lance tried, closing his eyes and trying to block his fantasies, he wasn't coming. 

His penis was still painfully erect, and the Cuban felt he was dying. _It's worse than puberty,_ the paladin thought.

However, during puberty he didn't risk dying or that his heart could burst at any moment. 

The drug sucked. The insects of Báttos sucked. Being the laughingstock of the team sucked. 

Lance wanted some relief, and the only way to get it was with Keith. And he had been dreaming of such a thing for months - without the part where he was in danger of dying and Keith said it was his duty as Voltron's leader to save him - fantasized what a possible relationship between him and his former rival could be.

Lance will have nothing of what he had dreamed of. And really, what was new? Life never went as Lance had planned.

The paladin sighed. He felt hot and sticky with sweat. Better to take off the upper part of the armor, it certainly wouldn't have helped him. Lance was about to take it off when he heard someone knock on the door.

“Lance… Could you open the door?"

_Shit_.

The last person Lance wanted to see was right outside. Had Keith come to bother him with more talk about the leader's duty? No, thanks. If Lance was going to die, at least he wanted to do it without hearing Keith talking about this bullshit. 

"Keith, go away. I already told you I don't want to have sex with you!"

"I know! I ... I don't want to do anything you don't want. I just want to talk."

"Do you want to talk?"

"Coran said we have communication problems to solve ..." 

"Oh…"

“If you don't even want to talk, that's fine. I ... I just want to tell you ... damn, I feel stupid. "

"You are always stupid."

"That was very funny, Lance." 

"What can I tell you, I'm a born comedian."

"Do you want to talk to me or not?"

"Aren't I already doing this?" Lance asked jokingly.

"I’d rather talk to you face-to-face. Can I come in?" 

The red paladin bit his lip. He was tempted to send him away. Whatever Keith had to say to him would have worsened his mood, further breaking his heart.

But Lance wanted so badly to be with Keith, even without touching him. He needed the other boy more than the air he breathed. If he was going to die, Lance wanted to do it near someone he loved. 

He put a sheet on himself, and said, “Okay. Come in."


	4. I burn with love for you, hold me before I turn to ashes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SMUT SMUT SMUT SMUT  
> Smut wrote by an ace writer, so I hope I did a good job. 
> 
> RE-EDITED

Prince Tisías' cell was aseptic, with no furniture except an armchair and a small table. The prince was sitting comfortably in the armchair, intent on drinking wine, and eating sweets. Coran wrinkled his nose at the sight. Lady Ariadne had told him that the king tended to be indulgent with his brother, but he did not imagine up to that point.

Tisías smiled ferociously at his visitor, "This is unexpected. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Princess Ariadne sent me here to talk to you."

"Interesting choice. I would have expected the black paladin ... but I guess he's busy, isn't he?"

The implication of those words infuriated the Altean, who forced himself to repress his feelings. 

He didn't want to give him any satisfaction. Coran coldly told him, "What the black paladin is doing is of no interest to you."

"I care because a beauty like the red paladin is rare to find here, although I expected it would be easier to seduce him." 

Coran thinned his lips, "The red paladin is not easy to seduce, Tisías."

"The green paladin thinks differently - he smiled amused - And for you, he is prince Tisías." 

"Then I'm afraid I have to give you some bad news, _Tisías_. There will be no more titles or privileges for you." 

The alien frowned, "What are you talking about?"

“Lady Ariadne is speaking to the king right now, discussing the terms of the alliance between Báttos and Voltron. And you know how much your planet needs it. "

“The Galra are a threat, it is true, but we have always managed to send them away. We don't need Voltron. " 

“The king thinks otherwise. He believes that joining the Coalition will allow better protection of the planet. "

"And what does this have to do with me?" 

It was Coran's turn to smile, “Every covenant has demanded. You know, right? And Voltron only asked for one thing: your removal from the royal family. "

“Alkmán will never accept this. I'm his successor. " 

“You won't be that much longer. You have a big family, Tisías. Your brother will have no trouble finding another heir." 

Tisías growled, “Ariadne suggested it to you, didn't she? That whore always wanted to replace me." 

“That whore, as you call her, has more sense than you. She knows what's best for your planet."

Oh, the princess was ambitious and eager to substitute her brother, but she was more capable and intelligent than Tisías. Lady Ariadne had jumped at the opportunity to replace him, but it was something that had to be done for years.

And Coran was not opposed to being used in her political machinations, especially if it meant doing justice.

“Whatever my sister promised you, old man, she deceived you. You won't get anything out of this alliance. "

Coran said, “Actually, I get something. Justice. Without your privileges, you will be judged as the vulgar criminal you are. You are nothing, Tisías. And it is right that you are treated as such. "

“All this for the red paladin? He's not worth it. " 

“Oh, you have no idea how wrong you are. The red paladin is worth it. He has more nobility in one fingernail than you in your whole person. I hope you enjoy your stay in this cell, Tisías. It will be very long." 

_______________________

The castle was huge, and Keith stubbornly didn't want to ask for help finding Lance. But after the third time he ended up in the kitchen, he had to give up and ask a soldier to help him find Lance

Faced with the alien's reticence, Keith had to have one of the most embarrassing conversations of his life.

The paladin made it clear that no, he would not force himself on Lance, and that he knew everything about abraxas, a friend had explained to him, he was not an idiot, for goodness.

The soldier finally gave in and accompanied him to the east wing.

"Don't make me regret it, black paladin," the soldier told him when they arrived.

"Don't worry about it. I won't touch Lance unless he asks me."

Calmed, the alien left.

As soon as he was alone, Keith knocked on the door, and hesitantly asked, “Lance… Could you open the door?"

"Keith, go away. I already told you I don't want to have sex with you!"

"I know! I... I don't want to do anything you don't want. I just want to talk."

"Do you want to talk?" 

Keith sighed, "Coran said we have communication problems to solve ..."

"Oh…"

Was it disappointment he heard in Lance's voice? Keith immediately said, “If you don't even want to talk, that's fine. I ... I just want to tell you ... damn, I feel stupid. "

"You are always stupid."

"That was very funny, Lance."

"What can I tell you, I'm a born comedian."

"Do you want to talk to me or not?"

"Aren't I already doing this?"

"I’d rather talk to you face-to-face. Can I come in?"

For a while, nothing happened, and Keith feared Lance may be so angry he didn't want to see him. And really, after how they had treated him, he couldn’t blame him.

But finally, he heard Lance say, “Okay. Come in."

Entering, Keith saw the other sitting in bed, a blanket covering him, red cheeks, and wheezing.

He swallowed, "How are you?"

“I'm fine, can't you see it? I only risk having a heart attack from one moment to the next, but apart from that and the constant excitement, I'm fine."

Keith frowned, "Do you have to be sarcastic?"

“And you have to ask stupid questions? - Lance snorted - Now that you've seen me, you can go away and assure the others that I'm not dead yet."

"I'm not here for that."

“Why are you here? If it's to get me to have sex, I have to disappoint you. The answer is still no. Put that lube away. "

"The lube?"

"The flask of oil you have there. What else would it be for? "

"I didn't know…"

Why hadn't Coran told him? And why was the Altean so convinced it would turn out that way? Keith just wanted to talk, damn it! Sigh. That was the problem.

Keith wasn't good with words. Heck, he thought fighting was the solution to all his problems, and had no idea how a lack of communication could ruin everything. Keith thought actions were more important. Oh, actions had their weight, but there were times when words were needed. And above all, it was necessary to listen.

So he said, "Talk to me."

"About what?"

"How do you feel about me?"

Lance squeezed the sheet tighter, "How do I feel about you? Why do you want to know?"

"I ... mhm ... I talked to Coran. He told me the bite of the abraxas cancels all inhibition and makes the victim fall prey to their lowest instincts. The victim can't refuse the person they saw immediately after the bite. But you did. And according to Coran...when, there is already a previous desire, the poison is limited to acting only physically..."

"So?"

"It just makes someone more frank about how they feel, but... but the victim can control his desires, even at the cost of his health. As you did. "

Silence. The tension was palpable. They knew Keith’s next question could change everything between them.

Keith continued, "You love me, don't you?"

"I think - Lance said slowly - I think you already know the answer."

"I want to hear it from you."

"Why? So you will insist on saving me as the good hero you are?"

"What's wrong with wanting to save you?"

"Because don't you reciprocate me - was Lance's pained reply - You would trust it a job, for God's sake. I don't want it to be like that. I'm not your duty, quiznack."

_I want to be more, it was implied._

"What makes you think I don't feel the same for you?"

Lance let out a strangled sound, "Don't fool me, Keith. Just a few days ago you told Bob that you didn't want to spend eternity with me!"

"I..."

Lance cut him off, "Tell me, when was the last time we had a real conversation, with no Voltron involved? It's been months, Keith. Now, the only time you talk to me is to tell me to do something, or to criticize me. How can I believe that...that you love me?"

"I haven't given you any reason to think otherwise. I was wrong."

"At least, you admit it."

"Can I keep talking?"

Lance shrugged.

“I've been unfair to you. I have focused so much on the war that I forget the rest. It doesn't justify my behavior, especially towards you. You deserve better, Lance. You deserve someone who makes you laugh, listen to you, respect you, and that knows what a wonderful person you are. You have what I miss, and I think I ... I took too many things for granted. I'm sorry…" Keith tried again.

There was so much to say, but he couldn't put into words all the emotions he felt. He knew what he said couldn't be enough, but he was trying. He just needed more time.

He wanted to be able to say everything he felt, but couldn't. Therefore, he did what was best: acting of impulse.

"Can I kiss you?" 

Lance pursued his lips. He seemed about to refuse and yet unsure of doing so. Keith could read the doubt mingled with desire on his face.

“Yes,” he whispered and took Keith by absolute surprise.

Shyly, Keith leaned over and kissed him. A chaste contact at first, but then confidence bloomed in Keith’s chest and he dared to slip his tongue inside Lance’s mouth. He stole a soft sight.

They kissed until they both ran out of air.

When they parted, Lance's lips were red and swollen, and tremendously inviting. Keith wanted to kiss him again.

He swallowed, "It was ... you want ... more ..."

"Quiznack, I could do it all night - Lance cut him off, blushing as he said it - You weren't that good in my dreams either."

"Did you dream of kissing me?"

"Well ... I didn't think anything would ever happen between you and me. You are,” he trailed off for a moment, “well, you."

"Ah, thanks."

"I didn't mean it as an offense,” Lance explained, “But see it from my point of view. You are the best pilot of our generation, leader of Voltron, and a super fighter who knows some pretty crazy moves. Come on, how could you be interested in me? Hunk and Pidge were already saying I had no chance with Allura, let alone with you. "

Keith squinted his eyes. "To hell with what those two think. You could have anyone in the damn universe! You're, you're incredible, you've put up with the team bullshit and you've never held it back. I don't know anyone with a heart as big as yours and ... why are you crying?"

Lance wiped his eyes. "Damn, be careful what you say. If you keep saying things like this ... if you keep saying these things, I will end up loving you even more."

Keith's heart raced. He stammered, "You want ... you know ... we can..." Lance didn't let him finish and kissed him again.

Keith put a hand behind his neck and one on his side, savoring the taste of his mouth with determination. The flask of oil fell to the floor, but they didn't care.

Lance clung to Keith, his hands uncertain but strong, his body shivering, pressing for more contact, a need only Keith’s naked skin on his could provide. His skin burnt like fire.

He ended up lying in bed, with Keith on top of him putting a knee between his legs, dangerously close to his erection.

When they pulled apart, Lance muttered, "You're still too dressed."

Keith stiffened, his face turning purple. Lance hastened to correct himself "I mean ... we don't have to ... you know ..."

"Is it the poison or you talking?"

"Both. But you don't have to do something if you don't want to."

"I want to do it."

"But..."

Keith silenced him with a kiss. First on the lips, and moving from his mouth to his jaw and down on his neck, where the skin was more tender and warm and smelled good.

Keith inhaled Lance’s scent, forgetting everything else, and let out a sigh.

"I want you - he said, holding Lance in his arms - I want to keep you with me, have you as my friend, my partner, my everything. And ... I want to do ... I want to have sex with you. Not because I feel guilty, but because I think I love you. "

"Do you **think** you love me?"

" I'm _sure,_ I love you. You're exceptional, generous ... brave and ... damn beautiful."

He took off the top of his armor and Lance's hands became bold and caressed Keith’s warm skin, down till they grabbed the hem of Keith’s trousers and stopped.

Gently, Keith moved on top of him, so vulnerable and needy. He swallowed, almost lusting over the other’s body, how it would have been kissing and savoring every centimeter of it.

But he didn’t know what to do. "What ... what do you want me to do?" he asked Lance.

"Finish undressing me."

For once, Keith did as he asked. He rubbed his nose against Lance's throat and began to undress him. Keith freed him from the top of the armor to be able to place light kisses on Lance's shoulders and the protruding profile of Lance's collarbones, while his hands rested warmly on the other's hips.

Keith also freed him of the sheet that was covering him, and Lance found himself naked under him, in all of his inglorious nakedness.

Soon the black paladin was also naked and looked at Lance longingly. He looked insecure, almost shy under his devouring gaze.

"Tell me ... what do you want me to do?"

"Touch me."

Keith's hands went over Lance's shoulders, along his chest, gripping his hips, fingers sinking into his thigh and pulling him closer, tilting him just a little to slide their cocks together.

Keith slid further down, running his tongue into the hollow above Lance's collarbone before moving onto his chest. One of Keith's hands was now firmly planted on Lance's thigh, urging him to spread his legs.

Keith took some of the black oil from the bottle on the ground and ran it over his fingers.

"Do you want..."

"Quiznack, yes Keith."

He lifted up slightly to give Keith more access. Keith lined up a finger with Lance's hole and started prodding inside.

"My God," Lance growled, his voice trembling. Keith was starting to pull back but Lance slumped, Keith's finger now completely buried inside him. "Go on like this."

Keith took his sweet time to prepare Lance, maybe a tiny more than necessary. But it was their first time and he wanted to make Lance feel everything, make him feel wanted as he deserved.

So Keith took it slowly, taking minutes between his fingers until three fingers were pumping into him, stretching him out.

Lance was sweating under him, his skin glistening, panting and moaning, his eyes rolling back in his head as Keith finally found his prostate.

"God, Keith," Lance moaned. "I'm ready, please."

Keith leaned back to position himself and thrust his cock head inside.

"Oh my God..."

"It hurts?"

"Don't you dare stop."

Keith penetrated him all the way. Lance groaned and arched his back. He whimpered as Keith began to pull out slowly. He bent down to kiss and lick his neck.

They moved together in unison, their bodies covered in sweat. Lance was flushed warm against him and it felt good, felt amazing.

Dear God, he loved him. He wanted to grab his soft cheeks and kiss him into tomorrow.

He buried his face into the crook of Lance’s neck, muffling a grunt.

“Fuck – “ he exhaled, with another thrust. He felt Lance clenching around him and heard his pained moans.

They came together.

Keith rolled off him and they lay, breathing, side by side.

"Wow ..."

"Has been..."

"Incredible."

"Yeah."

"Would you like... again?"

"God, yes."

Lance felt good, was happy, and had Keith with him. He might even get used to it.

**Author's Note:**

> \- English isn't my first language
> 
> -promot if someone is interested 
> 
> https://mylifeisfruk4ever.tumblr.com/post/622244915336937472/red-contest-klance-prompts-write-an-m-fanfiction


End file.
